


Airport

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anniversary, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy is Merlin's partner in crime as Merlin plans a huge gesture at the airport. But he needs more than a good friend to go through with his plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airport

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I admit this isn't my idea. I just saw a video of something similar, so all the kudos go to the flight attendant who surprised his boyfriend with roses at the airport. It was just such a Merlin thing to do that I couldn't help but nicking the idea and taking it one step further. 
> 
> Not beta'd, I just needed to post fluff today.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, as we are descending into London Heathrow, I would like to have you know that this day marks the third anniversary of my partner and me.”

Percival smiled when he heard Merlin’s voice over the plane’s speaker system. He didn’t have to go to Edinburgh but Merlin needed a partner in crime for what he was about to announce and he had spent his miles on this flight to help his friend. He looked around and saw the somewhat bored faces of the other passengers him, some of them smiling fondly at Merlin’s announcement.

“This day is very special and I would like to make it even more special. For this, I need your help. I have a hundred red roses along and this is the plan. I am going to wait for you after you grabbed your luggage from the belts and hand each of you a single rose. As you enter the building, I ask you to hand the rose to him.”

This was such a Merlin thing to do and Percy smiled widely, checking his camera again. He was here to film the whole thing. 

“On the monitors, you can see a photo of him, so you will know who to give the rose to. Thank you very much for listening and helping me with this.”

Percy heard how nervous Merlin was. He knew that this wasn’t just a huge ‘I love you’ at the airport, he knew that Arthur was in for an even bigger surprise. Excited voices murmured all around him and especially the women on the plane smiled widely, obviously hoping that someone would do something like that for them one day. 

It seemed to take forever for the plane to land and being in a parking position so they could disembark. Percy watched as the passengers said good-bye to the crew and squeezed Merlin’s shoulder when he passed him. 

They met again at the conveyor belt, even though Percy just had a small backpack along.

“Everything ready?”

“Yes, Merlin. Don’t worry, this will work out just fine.” 

A flicker of uncertainty flashed over Merlin’s face. “What if people don’t play along? What…Percy, what if he says no?”

“Oh, come on, Merlin. You should have seen the excited faces and I’m sure if you won’t ask, Arthur will. Start handing out the roses.”

Passengers of their flight approached Merlin and congratulated him and took the roses, looking at Arthur’s photo again so they would recognize him. 

Merlin’s mobile rang. “Arthur?...Yes, we’ve landed and I already have my bag, I’ll be out there in a moment…you too.” He pocketed the device again. “He’s here.”

The passengers started to move towards the exit and Percy squeezed past them, pretending to be one of them, just not caring about the roses, but aiming his camera at Arthur the moment he spotted him. All those years he had been working with Merlin but due to hectic schedules and flight delays he had never met Arthur in person. 

The surprised look on Arthur’s face when he was handed the first roses was priceless. First, he had an absolute WTF-expression that soon changed into a chuckle and a huge smile. People hung around to see what would happen next.

When Merlin finally appeared, the last of the roses in his hand, the crowd fell silent. 

Arthur grabbed him and kissed him deeply. 

Before he could say anything, though, Merlin pulled back and let go of his bag. “Arthur…I…I have worked on this speech for so long, but I don’t remember a single word…” He slowly sank to one knee and even Percy held his breath. “Arthur Pendragon…would you marry me?”

The cheers erupted around them as Arthur threw his head back and laughed. He then pulled Merlin up and kisses him again and again. 

“Is guess this counts as a ‘yes’.” A girl next to Percy whispered. 

Percy managed to capture Arthur’s nod and barely audible ‘yes’ on film and then stopped to film. This was their moment. Wiping away a tear that somehow made its way down his cheek, Percy gave Merlin a small nod and made his way to the exit. Maybe he would get a little flower or something for Gwaine on his way home…


End file.
